


Dies Irae

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Not really sure what to tag this, Relationships listed are mentioned but not prominent in the fic, Sith AU, my first ever fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~ON HIATUS~~~</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi spent years hiding among the Order befriending and even falling in love with the Jedi after he had Fallen, his secret kept until the very end when his betrayal destroyed everything that he held precious.</p><p>Now years later Kenobi serves his Master loyally though his allegiance to the Sith is no longer a secret. His duties have brought him to pay a visit to Alderaan and his one-time friend Bail Organa. A routine exercise in the dominance of the Empire will yield an unexpected outcome when he arrives on the peaceful planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first: "Dies Irae" is being used for lack of a better title and because I was not going to post this under my working title of "Bock Bock Mustafar Special". If anyone has any ideas to suggest please let me know.
> 
> I'm new to writing fanfic, and while I'm enjoying writing this so far I'm posting it as I write it. Not on a schedule and what you see is all I have done. In the past when I've tried to write fanfic I'd get nearly done and go "god I'm such a lame nerd" and delete everything. To prevent that from happening it's going up on here.
> 
> The idea for this fic was originally planted in my head by Imaginarykat's Wicked Thing. If you're looking for a Sith!Obi-Wan fic I'd suggest you go check it out.

Mustafar. The air heavy with heat and ash and at the same time starchingly dry. He had come here, far from the Jedi Order, to wait for the deeds that he could not yet bring himself to commit here at the end.

Order 66 had been given and through the Force he could feel the lives of his friends ending. Friends? What a strange concept. For years he had lived as a secret agent of the Sith within the very heart of the Jedi Order – privy to all the information of the Council and the secrets of the Republic that brought with it.

He wasn’t sure where his doubts had begun – was it when he was a youngling? It wasn’t on Tattooine when his Master’s faith in the prophecy of the Chosen One had disturbed him. The doubts had plagued his mind long before then but Qui-Gon Jinn had encouraged him to struggle with them and reach his own decision. He had trusted that his apprentice’s sharp young mind would see through to an answer regarding the doubts without any interference.

However Jinn had never counted for his own death at the hands of Darth Maul, Maul’s subsequent defeat at his hands and the pressure of training the young Chosen One – Anakin Skywalker and how these things would shake his padawan to the core.

The emptiness the loss of his Master had left in him had only been partially filled when Count Dooku had approached, sharing the grief over Jinn’s death. It was slowly over many years that Dooku used that bond to entice him into embracing the dark side.

Dooku was gone now. Not that there was the emptiness: His Sith Master’s presence had not been a comfort for many years now.

Instead other people had come to fill Qui-Gon Jinn’s place even as he cast away the Jedi Order and knew that should his true loyalties ever be discovered that those he thought of as ‘friend’ would be that no more.

The ripple through the force told him when Anakin’s ship had entered the space above Mustafar. He’d been found then, though he was glad in some way, the Clones would not have been able to defeat Skywalker – there would be many Jedi and their apprentices who escaped the slaughter but without the Temple or the Council they would scatter and as the Empire the Emperor envisioned grew they would find no refuge in the core worlds. Some would doubtlessly survive in the wastes of the Outer Rim and beyond in the Unknown Regions of Space but they would not be many. They may not even be a threat for many more millennia. Just as the Sith had done when thought destroyed many centuries ago by the Jedi.

He had hoped Anakin would take his young wife and flee. He knew that would never happen: Padme and Anakin were not the sort who could retreat. Each in their own way they would fight the hopeless battle against the rising Empire and they would fail, either falling into broken shadows of their old selves or to death.

Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t sure which he would prefer. He did not want them dead – but could he stand to see them broken either? Yes. It was better for them to be shattered and chained than to lose them like Qui-Gon, like Satine…he had the strength to do this.

 

* * *

 

The Sith lord sat bolt upright, his breath quick before he lowered his head to one knee pressing his forehead against it. The dying screams of Anakin Skywalker echoing in his mind. _You were my brother, Obi-wan!_

Shivering against the touch of the night air and the chill that the dark side brought with it to his awareness of everything around him he drew the blankets up around his bare shoulders. He knew what his reply had been – grief stricken and broken he had whispered so only the sulfuric air of Mustafar could’ve heard: I loved you, Anakin.

 

* * *

 


	2. Alderaan

His hand was resting at his chin, not really doing anything, just held there thinking as his eyes were locked on the planet. The auburn colored beard and hair as neatly groomed as ever. The touch of the Dark Side had not served to corrupt his appearance into monstrosity like his Master. Instead years of passing off as a Jedi had permitted him to appear very much the same as he had over a decade ago.

It wasn’t that he minded playing diplomat for the Empire – in many ways he actually enjoyed the delicate intricacies and power plays which held the fragile expanse of space together. Talking and manipulating his opponents had been one of the great enjoyments during the long years as General Kenobi.

His moody gaze leveled at the lushly green planet they were descending towards was due in part to who he would be meeting once he landed: Bail Organa was a formidable politician whose unquestionable loyalty to the new Empire unnerved the Sith Lord. Of all the politicians that he had expected to withdraw or speak out against the Empire Organa had been foremost on that list. Instead he had thrown his - very - public support behind the new Imperial rule.

No, that wasn’t true. Bail had been the _second_ on his considerations of which politicians would be a threat. Padme Amidala of Naboo had been the first, if known to be less moderate her passion and her connections with the Jedi Order – the ones no one was supposed to know about – would have made her a dangerous and vengeful threat. She would never have accepted the restrictions to freedom even in exchange for the peace that the rise of the Emperor had brought.

Padme had been killed. There were varying accounts of what had happened and his questions were never satisfactorily answered. He suspected that even though she wasn’t force sensitive herself the pregnancy and her bond with Anakin had caused it when she felt the man’s death on Mustafar.

A flash of lingering guilt plagued him. The dream had bothered him more than he had thought – that may be a problem. For a Sith pain and hatred were meant to fuel one’s power but some scars ran so deeply as to be crippling and so healing had to be allowed. The dream had only served to wrench one such injury viciously open.

Dressed in simple and yet elegant black clothes of expensive material which closely resembled the simple clothing he preferred during his earlier life as a Jedi Master though the gold and silver embroidery along cuffs and collar were far too flashy for the austere Jedi to choose. He wore a lightsaber at his side – a silver weapon with black bars aligned parallel to one another around the length of its handle.

It was time to prepare to land on the planet below.

 

* * *

 

Bail Organa had greeted him with all the respect that his position as a Sith Lord demanded. Apologizing for his wife’s absence – Breha, he had explained, had gone to view one of the orphanages that they sponsored for the victims of the Clone Wars. Formalities finished and left with an invitation to a formal dinner to welcome him to the planet Obi-Wan had been left to begin contemplating the mission that had brought him to the planet in the first place:

First was to show himself off. To remind the Empire of the presence and strength of the Sith.

Alderaan was loyal to the empire, at least on the surface, and even if seeds of disloyalty were present the planet was peaceful. Without arms or an organized army any attempt to break away from the Empire would easily be squashed. No, the noble houses of the planet would not risk upsetting their picturesque, bucolic lives with open rebellion.

Claiming that they were incapable of tracking down rebels sheltering within the planet’s populace was another matter entirely. That was his second reason for being on the planet.

Rumors had surfaced, and though he should have let the Inquisitors investigate them talk of a female Togruta with blue and white patterned montrals and an orange complexion who wielded dual lightsabers had drawn his interest. Things were quiet – lesser men were being used to hunt down the shattered remains of the Jedi and the Imperial Army kept order in civilized space. Pockets of rebellion and resistance did not require the attention of a Sith Lord.

Besides, it seemed to him that his studies into the history of the Sith cult only served to worry his Master. Pursuing knowledge of the ancient Sith Empire that had stood some millennia before and how things had been before the Rule of Two was a dangerous pastime considering he knew that his Master did not wish to see that change.

He doubted that his quarry had lingered long on Alderaan. More likely the planet was simply a stopover while traveling to the Outer Rim. He suspected that should the Inquisitors truly _looked_ in the territories the Hutts commanded the escapees of Order 66 would be readily found. Of course, any agent of the Empire operating there could only do so for so long until the criminal cartels took offense and did something regarding it.

In actuality tracking down this former Jedi was a job more suited for his Master’s hunters. The part of him that held affection for the people from his previous life did not wish to see this particular quarry fall into the clutches of the Inquisitors. Either he would draw her into the Dark Side or offer her the quick death he had not been able to give her former master.

Lazily he looked over the datapad which had been presented to him with the information regarding the sightings of his target. Scarce details. Not that he expected there to be many. Even having left the Jedi Order before obtaining the rank of Jedi she had been well trained and was naturally talented even before that.

He turned pale golden eyes out onto the view he could see from his window. The Organa’s palace on Alderaan was a fine affair. Very regal, very elegant. Almost like a painting except somewhere below he could hear the laughter of children playing in the gardens below. Breha’s and Bail’s children, undoubtedly.

He’d go into town and see what information he could glean on the way-ward former Padawan tomorrow.

A flash of movement in the courtyard below drew his eyes downward. Sure enough there were the young princess and prince. He’d seen the Princess before, accompanying her father in Coruscant, from a distance, though he’d heard that she was already taking after the accomplished statesman.

Confusion flashed through him as he spotted the other though.

“Ani?” he whispered standing up to peer over the ledge, surprise showing on his face as he watched the pair.

The boy in the courtyard below could only be the Organa princeling but he felt like he was watching a holovid from when Anakin Skywalker was a youth. The young boy was attempting to perch on a beeping droid, blue and silver but the similarity _there_ was likely only a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hate editing. I hate drafting and I am happily avoiding doing both things for this thing. As a result any mistakes in either grammar or spelling, please let me know. I'm also welcome to suggestions from the audience as to where to take this as I only have a few scenes after of this thoroughly planned.
> 
> I don't have a lot of experience writing with characters that aren't mine (I don't do this fanfic thing much) so I really don't feel confident that the characters are actually IC so I apologize for any OOC actions/dialogue that happens now.


End file.
